deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix VS Mercury Black
Felix VS Mercury Black is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring Felix from the Web Series Red vs. Blue and Mercury Black from the Web Series RWBY. Description Red vs. Blue VS RWBY! These two may look friendly but behind the fake smiles are two trained killers! Who will win? And who will die? Interlude Felix VS Mercury Black.png|Commander Ghost Felix vs Mercury.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX Ghost: *Sighs* (A door opens and closes) Wiz: Hey Ghooosst...What's wrong? Where's Ruby? Ghost: Ruby refuses to help me with this recent match up... Wiz: Why? Who's fighting? Ghost: Felix and Mercury.... Wiz: Oh...what happened when you told her? Ghost: She got mad, threw stuff at me and yelled at me for picking this one over the other match up… Wiz: Well…since Boomstick isn’t back yet and Ruby is…unavailable, we’ll just do this episode until either Boomstick gets back or until Ruby…um…calms down. Ghost: Alright…well since we’re already through most of the opening already…Felix the deceitful Mercenary of Red vs. Blue. Wiz: And Mercury Black, the Silver haired kick boxer of RWBY. Ghost: I’m Ghost and he’s Wiz. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win..a DEATH BATTLE. Felix (Cue Soul Clef XI - Red vs. Blue) ''' Wiz: Charon industries a weapon, Technological, and cryogenics company apart of the United Nations Space command. '''Ghost: and also run by the biggest asshole you can possible have for a boss. Wiz: Malcolm Hargrove Chairman of the Oversight Sub-Committee and CEO of Charon Industries wanted the inhabitants of a specific planet called Chorus killed. Why? Nobody knows. Ghost: Possibly to obtain the large amount of alien technology the planet had and mass produce them as weapons…possibly…fortunately for Hargrove and unfortunately for the inhabitants of Chorus; the inhabitants were undergoing a Civil War. Wiz: Deciding to use the Civil war to have the inhabitants killed, Hargrove sent a group of space pirates and had two specific ones two join the two armies fighting and persuade them into fighting each other until neither army was left. Ghost: The first one was Locus a Deathstroke type of mercenary with a voice so deep that it would put Darth Vader to shame and rival Goliath. Wiz: And then there is his Deadpool type partner…the talkative, monologue, and deceitful mercenary…Felix. Ghost: Felix and Locus were originally part of the UNSC and were rivals however during the Great War both their squads’ became involved in the worst battle for the UNSC and they were forced to work together and fight side by side. Wiz: However after the war ended numerous soldiers were either able to return to civilian life or not at all with Locus and Felix being unable to and instead became hired guns. Ghost: Eventually Hargrove hired both of them along with the space pirates to eliminate the inhabitants of Chorus by having them kill each other in the ensuing Civil War between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus with Locus joining the feds and Felix joining the rebels. (Cue Prancing Bull - Red vs. Blue) ''' Wiz: Felix is a very skilled combatant and proficient in hand-to-hand combat being capable of going toe to toe with some of the most skilled fighters in the Red vs. Blue universe. '''Ghost: Felix’s primary firearm is the M395 Designated Marksman Rifle or DMR a short a gas-operated, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, shoulder-fired marksman's rifle that favors mid- to long-ranged combat, offering impressive stopping power over a long distance. Wiz: He also uses the M363 Remote Projectile Detonator or Sticky Detonator that fires a rocket-propelled adhesive grenade that can be remotely detonated or detonated after a certain amount of time however Felix is also capable of attaching the explosives to his opponents at some rather questionable moments like the time he attached it to Washington’s pistol. Ghost: How? Nobody knows! And be prepared because we will be saying those words a lot! Felix also uses a M6H Personal Defense Weapon System otherwise known as the Magnum as his sidearm as well as a combat knife and Felix skills with knives is incredibly impressive being able to hit a Fed soldier directly in the head and carries multiple throwing knives. Wiz: Felix last weapon is the Great Key, a two pronged energy sword designed as one of two keys to the many alien temples on Chorus, The key is capable of cutting clean through metal. Ghost: it also has a unique function, upon the person picking it is bound to them and will only activate to them and them only until they die…something Felix learned both the easy way and the hard way… Wiz: Felix also posses two armor enhancements’ the first one being gravity boots that allows Felix to release his own form of artificial gravity to the soles of his boots in order to keep balance and attach to surfaces enabling him to fight in different surfaces or when he’s upside down on a floating platform. Ghost: But his most signature armor enhancement is the light shield. Wiz: The light shield or Hardlight Shield whichever you prefer, allows Felix to emit a blue cover shield in order to block bullets and Blasts and Felix use of this is actually quite impressive as he can use it in as an offensive weapon being able to knock down his opponents. Ghost: But his greatest weapon is his silver tongue. (Cue Showdown - Red vs. Blue) ''' Wiz: Felix is a master at deceit being capable of tricking the crew of the Tartarus into telling him information about the ship, made Simmons trust him by stay calm during the interrogation, tricked Agent Washington into trusting him and successfully fooled the members of the New Republic for...well...however long they've been at it. '''Ghost: With all of this, Felix has performed some pretty impressive things. He is capable of taking down a group of soldiers by himself; he survived the resulting explosion of the UNSC Tartarus crashing into the purge, survived getting blasted by a rocket fired from Doc/O’Malley, held his own against Agent Carolina and Agent Washington with the former being one of Project Freelancers most skilled agents and successfully convinced Kimball to lead a full on assault on the Federal Army. Wiz: Despite all these things Felix is not perfect. Ghost: For starters…he doesn’t shut up and constantly monologues and because of this habit has led to his opponents using this to his advantage in order escape or reveal information, like the time Tucker tricked Felix into revealing the Space Pirates plan too all of Chorus. Wiz: Felix is also incredibly cocky and arrogant which has lead to him being outsmarted as well. Ghost: But Felix’s greatest weakness is his dependence on Locus…As Locus keeps Felix in check and pulls him out of situations that would have lead to him being killed and this weakness is something that proved to be true when Locus betrayed him which ultimately led to his death at the hands of Tucker and the Blood Gulch crew. Wiz: Despite this Felix is without a doubt the most deceitful character in Red vs. Blue and will gladly befriend you and stab you in the back. Felix: At the end of the day, if I'm stronger than you and if I'm faster than you, then I can kill you! And that's better than anything money can buy! Mercury Black (Cue Fall - RWBY) ''' Wiz: The Seasonal Maidens…the hosts of vast power of that are said to be the physical embodiment of the four seasons. '''Ghost: However a woman by the name of Cinder Fall wanted the power of the seasonal Fall Maiden supposedly under the orders of Salem…why? Nobody knows! Wiz: In order to do this however she needed help so she recruited two people to try and assist her in this mission, her first recruit being Emerald Sustrai a girl from the streets who was forced to steal. Ghost: The Second person they would recruit was Marcus Black an assassin however upon arriving they showed up only to find that Marcus had been killed and Cinder would instead recruit the person that had killed him…his own son…Mercury Black. Wiz: Mercury joined Cinder and along with Emerald began assisting Cinder in order to gain the power of the Fall Maiden… (Cue When It Falls - RWBY) ''' '''Ghost: Mercury is an incredibly skilled combatant and highly skilled in close quarters combat using a fighting style similar to that of Tae-Kwan-Doe and Break dancing making him although he prefers kicking. He will use his hands to grab his opponents, redirect or block and because of this he is more than capable of taking on some of the strongest combatants in RWBY and come out victorious. Wiz: Mercury is also very observant, analytical, and tactical capable of noticing and deducing a person’s level of skill by fighting them and showed this during his fight with Pyrrha Nikos as when she used her semblance and was not only to deduce it capabilities but also its limits and how she uses it when fighting. Ghost: Mercury later showed this against Ruby and was not only able to track her movements while she was using her semblance which keep in mind is speed by the way but was also able to react and stop Ruby with a well placed kick something that Team JNPR couldn’t do. Wiz: Mercury is also an incredibly fast opponent being able to avoid bullets fired from Coco Adel’s Minigun and as Ghost mentioned before also being able react to Ruby’s incredible speed. Ghost: and like all other characters in RWBY, Mercury has access to an Aura. An Aura is a manifestation of one’s soul and grants the users a wide range of abilities however the abilities and strengths it grants differ from person to person and like all characters grants Mercury a semblance. Wiz: Unfortunately, Mercury semblance is unknown so we will not be covering it. Ghost: Please let it be something like a Susano’o! Wiz: Why would you think it’s something like that? Ghost: Because in Volume 3, he is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal who voices Sasuke. Wiz: Fair enough. Anyway back on topic, Aura can be used to block deadly attacks and heal wounds that are minor and Mercury’s is capable of them same. Ghost: Because Mercury primarily uses kicks in his attacks, his weapons are shotgun greaves and they work in a similar fashion to Yang’s own Ember Celica. (Cue S.S.S.N. vs N.D.G.O. - RWBY) ''' Wiz: Like Ember Celica; Mercury’s greaves are capable of firing explosives rounds whenever he kicks for a long range attacks and primarily fires them when performing a kick-up otherwise known as a hand or fire a volley of them when performing “Thomas flairs” and “airflares”. '''Ghost: For those of you who don’t know what either of those are, A “Thomas Flairs” is an acrobatic move in which the user alternates balancing the torso between either arm while swinging the legs beneath them in continuous circles and a “Airflares” is an acrobatic maneuver in which the user rotates their torso around the vertical axis of their body while traveling in a circular path along a plane in parallel with the floor. Wiz: Mercury is also capable of firing explosive rounds from his greaves while performing the more traditional kicks such as frontal and sidekicks. Ghost: Mercury is also able to control the explosive rounds that he fires with the use of Dust and can have them circle around him as he fires them and then have them converge on his opponent in a devastating flurry. Wiz: And like Yang herself, Mercury can fire his greaves simultaneously when in the air propelling him in the air. Ghost: But Mercury is capable of all of this because of one thing…ROBOT LEGS!! Wiz: That’s correct, Mercury has prosthetic legs making up a portion of his thigh and everything below the knees however it unknown how exactly Mercury received these or what injury caused the need for them. (Cue I'm the One - RWBY) ''' '''Ghost: Mercury’s prosthetic legs are impressive to say the least. They are surprisingly really durable capable of withstanding a nearly point blank blast of fire and a storm of frozen leaves fired from Amber the Fall Maiden both attack Mercury used his legs to shield himself with, a direct point-blank shot from Yang’s Ember Celica and was able to stop a powerful sword swing from Yatsuhashi and what’s more both Amber’s and Yatsuhashi’s attacks would have severely reduce Mercury’s aura and it didn’t even faze it. Wiz: What’s more impressive is when Mercury blocked Yatsuhashi’s sword swing; the strike itself was with enough force to cause the Geyser biome they were fighting in during the Vytal Festival Tournament to erupt and not only that but Mercury was lying on his back when he blocked the blow and had no leverage whatsoever and was able to get back up no problem. Ghost: Mercury is also a very skilled at acting having played a major role in framing Yang for injuring him. Wiz: With all of this…Mercury has accomplished a lot of impressive feats; he is capable of taking on Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi two second-year students at beacon by himself, defeated Yatsuhashi by himself and nearly defeated Yang Xiao Long in a fight. Ghost: However despite he is not unstoppable. Mercury’s aura has its limit and can only take so many hits before it runs out and after that the next hit he takes will cause serious damage; he was bested by Yang Xiao Long during the Vytal Festival Tournament and Mercury can apparently be taken by surprise as shown when Yang got up and went Super Sayian which lead to the most badass Dempsey roll in history. Wiz: Despite this, Mercury is without a doubt the most skilled asset that Cinder has. Ghost: even if he did make my favorite character look like the bad guy after losing to her. Mercury: You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask. DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set...it's time to settle this debate, once and for all. Ghost: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- Felix 'and Locus were in the bridge of the UNSC Tartarus with Felix pacing back and forth with Locus speaking with Sharkface and the Counselor about something that he honestly didn’t really care about. Locus: Felix. Felix: ''(throws his arm in the air) ''IT’S ABOUT FUCKING TIME! Seriously! You, Price, and Batman Villain reject here have been talking for fucking hours! Counselor: we were talking for 30 minutes… Felix: Don’t patronize me! Now you mind telling me what you three assholes are talking about? Locus lets out a heavy sigh of annoyance but looked at his talkative partner. Locus: Are employer wants up to obtain something called “Dust”, apparently it might help us with dealing with the reds and blues. Felix: Dust?! You mean that tiny stuff that shows up on old books in a fucking library! How is dust going to help us kill those morons?! What are we gonna do? Have them sneeze to death! Locus let out a very heavy sigh this time from aggravation due to Felix as usual was annoying him to a point where he honestly really wanted to kill him just to get some silence from him. Locus: We’re going to a city called Vale to get it, you and Sharkface will go. Felix: ''(sighs) Fine. Let’s just get this over with. Locus: Expect contact, a group known as the White Fang will be guarding it. Felix: The White Fang? What kind of fucking name is that? Seriously? (snorts) "Sharkface", "Locus", "White Fang"…whatever happened to normal fucking names I mean, am I crazy?! Counselor: Well… Felix: Don’t psychoanalyze me. ---- '''Vale at night, Random Warehouse The sounds of a Pelican’s engine roaring could be heard throughout the night as it landed in front a behind a bunch of shipping containers and the door opened with Felix and Sharkface exiting with some soldiers behind them. Felix: So anything I should know about this “Dust”? Sharkface: (shrugs) they’re a bunch of crystals that comes in a variety of colors and apparently they can be used as power sources, weapon ammunition, explosives, etc. Felix: Huh…then maybe it is worth taking for that prick. They continued walking keeping their weapons ready however unknowing to them, three figures were watching them as they drew closer towards the warehouse where their objective. Sharkface: This is it. Felix: (sarcastically) Oh good. You know, I really wasn't sure, until you said that. Why don't you put those amazing powers of observation to good use by taking the guys and check the perimeter okay? Okay. Felix walks into the warehouse leaving Sharkface behind with the rest of the group, a soldier walks up to him and Sharkface turns his attention to him. Sharkface: …Is he always like that? Space Pirate: You kinda learn to tune it out. Felix enters the warehouse and sees the a bunch of crates and a small table near them with a orange crystal sitting on top of it, Felix walks over to the table and examines the crystal on it. Felix: So this is what Hargrove wants? ???: Sorry but can’t let you take that. Felix turns around and quickly raises his shield as a multiple explosives round hit it, Felix puts his shield down and raises his DMR and points it forward searching for his target. Felix: Come on out, you prick. As if on cue someone stepped out of the shadows and was revealed to be Mercury Black, he looked at his enemy and wondered who his opponent was…he definitely wasn’t Atlesian Military that was for sure as his armor looked like something out of a comic book that he had read. Mercury: So…you’re not with Atlas…mind telling me who you are? Felix: Sorry kid, that’s classified but shouldn’t you be in bed? I’m pretty sure it’s dangerous for someone your age to be here. Mercury: (laughs) Well sorry…but I wouldn’t miss this for world. Felix: Well then…I’ll just have to teach you a lesson. (Cue Fatum Iustum Stultorum - Red vs. Blue) ' Felix quickly aimed his DMR at Mercury who couldn’t help but smile darkly at what Felix had just told him and assumed a fighting stance preparing for the fight that was about to go down. Mercury: ''(laughing darkly) You wish. '''Announcer: Fight! Felix quickly pulled the trigger of his DMR and fired several shots at Mercury however Mercury quickly dodged all of them by performing a back flip and with a leapt back onto his feet firing two explosive shots from his own greaves in the process. Felix quickly leapt out of the way as the explosive rounds reached him and hit the table causing the dust crystal on it to explode; Felix quickly got up and kept firing shots from his DMR at Mercury only for him to dodge each shot, Mercury charged at Felix and upon reaching him kicked the DMR out of the mercenaries hands. Mercury kicked again hitting Felix square in the chest and knocked him back; Felix quickly recovered and raised his shield as Mercury kicked forward and fired another explosive round in his direction, Felix looked around and saw the warehouse was now on fire and knew that continuing the fight in here was probably not the wisest of things to do… Felix quickly took out his sticky detonator and dropped his shield quickly firing it at Mercury however it instead hit the ground in front of the kick boxer; Mercury looked at it with a disappointed look and then returned his gaze to Felix with and shook his head. Mercury: Rea- Mercury is cut off by as the grenade explodes sending him back and landing on his back, Felix walks over to his dropped DMR and picks, he looks up at Mercury and laughs. Felix: Go home kid. Felix walks out of the warehouse and was about to inform the others about what had happened but when he made it outside, what he saw honestly both shocked him and pissed him off... Felix: WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Lying on the ground was a large pool of blood and in that pool of blood was all the men that he and Sharkface had brought with them in order to take the objective dead with some of them having been decapitated and Felix noticed that Sharkface’s body wasn’t among them. Felix: HEY FIREFLY KNOCK OFF! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!? Sharkface: RAISE YOUR SHIELD NOW! Felix: HUH?!? Felix looked up and saw someone falling towards him, quickly raising his light shield only for that person to land on it and stab a red sword into it and leap off it, the person quickly stood but leapt away again as Sharkface came charging out of nowhere and started shooting at him with his assault rifle. Felix: Where the fuck did Vergil come from?!?! Mercury: Then where's Dante? Felix turned around only to be kicked in the chest by Mercury and knocked back; Felix quickly rolled off his back and onto his feet and fired several shots from his DMR only for Mercury to dodge each bullet and fire another explosive round from his greaves and it hit Felix’s DMR knocking it out of his hand again. Mercury quickly closed the distance but as he did, Felix pulled out his Magnum and started shooting at Mercury however Mercury quickly sidesteps dodging each bullet that Felix fired and quickly threw another kick however Felix side stepped and dodged it however Mercury spun around deliver a kick to Felix’s back and fired an explosive round as well sending Felix flying and having him crash against a shipping container. Felix: (starts to get back up) You’re really pissing me of kid....HUH?!? Mercury was performing a “Thomas flair” firing multiple explosives rounds into the air and they began circling around him, he quickly switched to an “airflair” and continued firing more explosives rounds into the air only for them to circle around him as well, Mercury launched all of the blasts towards Felix who didn't get enough time to raise his Light shield as the explosives round converged on him and upon making impact caused a bunch of smoke to surround Felix. Felix: OH COME ON! Felix started swinging his arms and as the smoke cleared, he was met with Mercury performing a bicycle kick and delivering multiple kicks to his chest knocking him back into the shipping container that he crashed into, Felix quickly took out his sticky detonator but before he could fire it was kicked out of his hand by Mercury and quickly took out his pistol and fired it this time hitting Mercury in the right leg and causing the kick boxer to fall to the ground. Mercury: AHH! YOU SHOT ME IN THE LEG! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!? Felix laughed as reloaded his Magnum and watched as Mercury was holding his right leg and quickly pointed it at Mercury. Felix: Sorry kid…maybe next time. However before Felix could pull the trigger, Mercury looked up at him with a rather dark expression. Mercury: There won’t be a next time! Mercury did a kick up and fired an explosive round from his greaves hitting Felix in the chest and knocking him back, Felix fell onto his back a couple of feet away from Mercury and slowly got up slightly dazed. Mercury: Is that seriously the best you can do? Felix quickly regained his senses and took out multiple knives from behind him and proceeded to throw them all at Mercury however Mercury dodged each knife by performing multiple flips and when Felix threw the last one at him just as it was about to hit, Mercury caught it before it could even hit him. Felix: (Stunned) Huh? Mercury tossed the knife that he had caught up in the air and then proceeded to catch it looking at the stunned Felix while smirking confidently. Mercury: Knives? Really? Felix glares at Mercury and takes out his energy sword and activates it, Mercury blinks a few times at the new weapon that Felix had taken out and looked at him. Mercury: (Awkwardly) Well…I’ll admit…didn’t see that one coming… (Cue I'm the One - RWBY) ' Mercury tossed the knife he had caught away as Felix charged forward at him and upon reaching Mercury; Felix swung his sword however Mercury dodged it and quickly fired his greaves launching him back and away from Felix. Mercury kicked forward incredibly fast firing multiple explosive rounds from his greaves at Felix who raised his light shield at as they reached him and hit the shield creating another cloud of smoke that surrounded Felix and he lowered his light shield Just as the smoke began to clear and looked to see that Mercury was gone. Felix looked up to see Mercury diving towards him and quickly raised his light shield again and blocked Mercury’s attack, quickly leaping back away from Felix back onto the ground but quickly began running as Felix took out his Magnum and started shooting at him. Mercury ran towards Felix and kicked knocking the gun out of his hands but quickly performed a back flip as Felix swung his sword at him. Felix swung his sword again but Mercury dodged the strike, Mercury kicked Felix in the head and then leapt and delivers another kick to Felix’s head causing him to stumble back a bit but quickly recover and swing again however Mercury dodges it again and leaps over Felix landing in front of a shipping container. Felix: WILL YOU JUST KEEL OVER AND DIE ALREADY?!?! Felix charged at Mercury and swung his sword however Mercury leapt over Felix again and Felix hit the ship container causing it to open and a bunch of dust crystals to fall out of the container and onto the ground, Felix saw Mercury standing there and he quickly closed the distance between them and thrusted his Energy Sword forward however Mercury side stepped and grabbed Felix’s arm and delivered multiple kicks to him and deliver a kick that knocked him down to the ground and caused him to drop his Energy Sword. Mercury kicked the sword away as Felix slowly started to get up, getting on one knee however Mercury charged at him and upon reaching Felix shoved his foot onto Felix’s chest and kicks him away as well as performing a back flip in the process. Felix is knocked into the pile of dust crystal and slowly gets up, he hears the sound of a gun firing and quickly raises his light shield however what hit it wasn’t a bullet…it was a sticky grenade. Felix: Huh? Mercury: ''(Darkly) You’re not the only one who plays dirty. Mercury raised his leg and Felix began panicking as he looked around and saw the dust crystals on the floor around him and then looked back at Mercury. Felix: (Panicking) W-Wait! Mercury kicks and fires an explosives round at the light shield and it hits the grenade causing it and the dust crystals to explode, Felix let out a scream as he was engulfed in the explosion while Mercury simply smirked as the screaming stopped and looked down as a badly damaged helmet that once belong to Felix landed in front of him, Mercury picked it up and examined before turning his back to the fire that was caused by the explosion. Mercury: I’m sure Torchwick can put up a better fight than you could… Mercury tosses Felix’s helmet behind him and walks away deciding he wanted to see Taurus and that other guy try and kill each other. '''ANNOUNCER: K.O! Conclusion (Cue Divide - RWBY) ''' '''Ghost: Maybe I should have had Felix fight Torchwick instead of Mercury. Wiz: This match was not close at all, Felix may have had a larger arsenal but Mercury took everything else. Ghost: Mercury was faster, stronger, more durable and hell of a lot smarter and his analytical approach allowed him to deduce what Felix was capable of after the first few minutes of fight giving him all the info he needed to beat Felix. Wiz: Felix’s sticky detonator was a useful weapon however it wasn’t going to do much as Mercury’s aura was more than capable of shielding him from the explosion. Ghost: Felix’s feat of holding his own against Agent Carolina was impressive however keep in mind during their first fight, Carolina was completely dominating him and only gained the advantage by stabbing Carolina in the knee…which wouldn’t work against Mercury because well…you know Robot Legs. Wiz: The Great Key was Felix’s only advantage and while it did catch Mercury off guard, it still wasn’t enough if he couldn’t land a blow on him due to Mercury’s speed and agility also even if Felix did get close than Mercury could just fire his greaves and launch himself away from Felix and resort to his greaves long range capabilities. Ghost: Keep in mind, Mercury fought both Yatsuhashi Daichi and Coco Adel in a one-on-two fight by himself and they barely landed a single blow on him when he was literally right in front of them. Wiz: Also keep in mind throughout the entire fight, Mercury was fighting them both on his own without any help from Emerald until she separated Coco from Yatsuhashi. Ghost: Felix on the other hand, needs Locus in order to just survive scenarios that he LITERALLY walks himself into and the only reason he has lasted as long as he did, was because Locus was always there to save him and unfortunately for Felix…Locus wasn’t around to save him and even if he was…the outcome would still be the same. Wiz: In the end Mercury out- (A bullet hits the wall next to Wiz and Ghost) Wiz: AH!! Ghost: WHAT THE FUCK?!? (Ghost and Wiz look to see where the gunshot came from only to see Ruby holding Crescent Rose with a very angry expression) Ghost: Uh-oh… Wiz: Ruby…calm do- (Another bullet hit the wall causing both Ghost and Wiz to run and causes Ruby to give chase) Ruby: HOW CAN YOU HAVE HIM WIN!?!? Ghost: (Panicking) THE WINNER IS MERCURY BLACK! (Ghost ducks as a bullet is fired and it misses him) '' Wiz: RUBY CALM DOWN!! ''(Sounds of things being broken and cut in half are heard throughout the room) '' '' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:'RWBY vs RvB' Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Knife vs Gun themed fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles